Desayuno
by ReeevertW
Summary: No es necesaria una fecha para agradecer, pero ella lo quería hacer. Con lo único que no contaba era con que su inseguridad le jugara en contra. [Tómenlo como un ova]


**Disclaimer: Death parade no me pertenece, hago esto solo para que el fandom se divierta.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Sonatika-san, Celes Lundenberg, Rinato y Sayonara Distance por haber dejado reviews, dejar la historia en favoritos y motivarme a escribir esto. Muchas gracias.**

 **Ahora si, a leer**

* * *

 **~Desayuno~**

Llevo el dorso de su mano a su frente con la intención de mover un poco su flequillo, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el ruido producido por el cuchillo al cortar los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

Ese día se había despertado mucho antes de lo habitual, había pedido a Clavis que le trajera lo necesario para hacer un desayuno que se pudiera clasificar como bueno. El peliverde simplemente asintió y le trajo los ingredientes que pensó que necesitaría.

Ella era un secreto que solo Decim, Nona, Ginti, Quiny Clavis sabían, por lo que no se podía dar el lujo de ir a buscar comida al comedor del lugar. Por eso le agradeció mucho al joven del elevador, prometiéndole que lo llamaría para que probara la comida una vez que estuviera lista.

Todo esto lo hacía como una forma de agradecerle al árbitro todo lo que había hecho por ella, no era la primera vez que le preparaba un desayuno, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía sola y se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Mientras dejaba que el agua hirviera se dirigió al elevador, lo llamó solo una vez, Clavis hizo acto de presencia con su típica sonrisa.

—¿Requiere de algo, señorita?—

—Si, aún no he terminado con la comida. Me gustaría que fueras a los siguientes pisos y les dieras este mensaje.— La pelinegra le entrego un pequeño papel, debía apresurarse para que todo estuviera listo antes de que el albino se presentara. Se despidió del joven y volvió a su labor.

Busco cinco tazas, en la barra del bar ya tenía todos los objetos en los que serviría la comida. El agua hirvió justo en el momento en que terminaba de poner el último plato en su lugar. Observó todo con una genuina mirada de orgullo, estaba segura de que si en ese momento le ofrecieran recordar solo un momento de su vida, ella pediría los momentos que paso cocinando para poder comparar todo lo que había hecho.

El elevador llegó unos segundos antes de que el arbitro del piso quince hiciera su aparición, ella los saludo con una sonrisa de genuino agradecimiento y comenzó a servir el té. Decim la miró buscando una respuesta a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella no le quiso decir nada, aún.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo se paró detrás de la barra, señalando los asientos disponibles. —Buenos días, espero que mi invitación no haya alterado las agendas de su día, pero de verdad quería que probaran esto. — Con ambas manos señaló los alimentos frente a sus compañeros, ellos se miraron entre si antes de tomar asiento. Todos se preguntaban la razón para que la asistente hiciera todo eso.

—Esta delicioso, pero ¿Por qué?— La primera en tomar la palabra fue Nona, acostumbraba a comer con Quin y Castra, se sorprendió mucho cuándo apareció Clavis con una invitación a desayunar ¿Quién hacía eso? Quería respuestas y no se iría hasta dejar su plato sin comida.

—Es fácil, hoy cumplo un mes de estar en Quindecim, claro si mis cálculos no me fallan. Y quería agradecerles por dejarme hospedar aquí.— Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la jefa del piso noventa, quien simplemente movió su mano quitándole importancia.

—En ese caso deberías agradecerle solo a él.— El pelirrojo señalo al barman del piso quince, él, por su parte, solo bebió de su té en silencio. Analizando todo lo ocurrido.

La asistente bajó la mirada, tomando asiento también. A lo lejos oía las voces de las personas a su alrededor, pero no distinguía las palabras. Al parecer su plan no había salido cómo quería, pues lo que suponía debía ser un desayuno con conversación de amigos solo fue un desayuno acompañado de silencio. En el momento en que los demás terminaron de comer y se fueron a realizar sus actividades, solo recibió halagos a su comida como despedida. Ella comenzó a sacar todo para limpiar antes de que los primeros clientes llegasen, pero se sorprendió de ver al ojiceleste lavando los trastes. Al parecer mientras ella despedía a sus amigos él había hecho la mitad de las cosas que ella iba a hacer.

Dejó la última taza a un lado del árbitro, no quería hablar y descubrir que a él también le había molestado su sorpresa.

—Fue un lindo detalle.— Ella lo miró sorprendida, él solo seguía con su vista en el agua.

—Supongo.—

El silencio que siguió le dio a entender que la conversación había terminado, la pelinegra comenzó a limpiar la barra de espaldas a su compañero.

—Me gustaría repetirlo.— Habían pasado unos minutos en que el silenció reinaba y de repente Decim salía con algo así, aún así la ex-patinadora no giró su rostro, aunque el sobresalto estuvo ahí. —¿Cree que mañana podríamos hacer algo similar para el almuerzo?— Ahora si, ella volteó para mirarlo.

—¿De verdad?— El albino solo asintió ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Qué se suponía que eran, una pareja pensando en una próxima comida con amigos? ¿Por qué pensaba en ellos como una pareja? Las dudas no se alejaban de la ojivioleta, se suponía que a ellos no les había gustado el desayuno. —¿Por qué?—

Él se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.—Nunca habíamos comido todos juntos en uno de los bares, a todos les pareció maravillosa la idea. La señorita Nona incluso quiere que la próxima vez invitemos a Quin y Castra. — Ahora no entendía nada, si a ellos les había gustado la idea ¿Por qué habían estado en silencio?

—¿Por qué?— El hombre la miró, pidiendo que explicara mejor su pregunta.—¿Por qué estaban todos en silencio?—

—No estuvimos en silencio, hablamos de la idea en todo el desayuno, le quisimos preguntar que podíamos comer mañana, pero usted no contesto—

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, había entendido mal las acciones de sus compañeros y todo era culpa de sus nervios por ser la primera vez que cocinaba para ellos. En un impulso abrazó al inexpresivo de su compañero.

—Gracias, si quieren yo me encargare de la comida de mañana. Solo espero que se queden a limpiar— El albino acarició la cabeza de la pelinegra, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Asintiendo a la idea de que sus invitados también ayudaran.

Se separaron en el momento que el elevador llegó, avisando de los nuevos clientes que tendrían que juzgar. Entre cada juicio del día, el par de compañeros discutían posibles recetas para el almuerzo Decim incluso dijo que podía llamar a los otros para que aportaran ideas, pero debían esperar. La asistente estaba emocionada, al día siguiente tendría dos nuevos puestos en la barra y ya no se sentiría nerviosa, pues su compañero le dijo que él la ayudaría en todos los preparativos para los invitados.

Quizá se comportaban de una forma en que cualquier pareja con años de relación lo harían, pero ella solo era una chica sin recuerdos y él un árbitro de almas que recién llevaban un mes de ser equipo. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran conocerse mejor, ayudarse y tal vez, en un futuro, darse cuenta de lo que podían perder.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Ya saben, mi alimento son los reviews. Perdonen por posibles errores ortográficos. Nos vemos**


End file.
